Watashi no Christmas Wish
by izumi minamoto
Summary: Years have passed since the Frontier gang returned to the real world.Now they are all in high school and the Christmas dance is coming up! But that's not all! The gang is up for a little karaoke! oneshot for holidays of 2005. Please read and review! OOC


Wrote it just for the holidays! Was kind of inspired by the teacher karaoke thing going on at school… Enjoy! One LONG one-shot coming right up! Partially a song fic I guess. Don't worry, a lot of it is just lyrics from the songs, so I won't be keeping you here reading forever. I'm starting to give the story away now so I'll just shut up… just read it! And don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: if I owned digimon, I would not be sitting here and typing a disclaimer-.-

* * *

We had returned from the digital world and years had passed. Everyone except Tomoki was finally in the high school together, Junpei in gr.12, while Takuya, Kouji, Kouichi and I were in gr. 11 and Tomoki still in gr.8.

It was mid-December and everyone was in a joyful mood, especially a certain blonde haired girl who was just asked out by the hottest guy in high school. Yes, that's lucky girl is me, Izumi Orimoto, and I was just asked to out by none other than my best friend and long time crush, Kouji Minamoto, to our high school's Christmas dance.

The cold and unnerving Kouji, was number one on the list of nearly every girl in school, but the only girl that he talks to is me, Izumi Orimoto. That's why I'm number one on the hated list of every girl in Kouji's demented fan club. But on the contrary, Kouji is also number one on the hated list of my insane fan club, and I, first on the list of most guys at my school. However, despite all that, we still find time to hang out amongst our small group of friends from the digital world.

* * *

**Flashback**

**It was a rather warm December day, and I was packing the last things into my bag before heading home. Stuffing the last textbook into my pink knapsack, I pulled on my violet coat and a matching pair of mittens before stepping out into the 2-inch thick snow. **

**I walked down the busy streets of Shibuya, admiring all the decorations and preparations for the upcoming Christmas holidays.**

"**Hey 'Zumi!" a voice called, causing me to stop and turn towards the owner of the voice. It was Kouji. He had given me that nickname ever since we returned from the digiworld.**

"**Hey Kouj! Where's Kouichi? I thought you were going to his place today." I replied, slightly confused. 'Kouj' was my nickname for him in response to his nickname for me.**

"**I am, but I wanted to talk to you first." He replied, blushing slightly. "The Christmas dance is coming up tomorrow night… and I was wondering…would you… go with me?" he asked, stuttering and blushing madly.**

"**I'd love to Kouj!" I replied, blushing brightly, but threw him a hug anyways. He smiled.**

"**So, pick you up at 7?" he asked, still slightly blushing.**

"**Sure. See you tomorrow!" I answered, giving him a small peck on the cheek, before turning around to leave. He blushed and gave a soft 'See you' before turning around to leave as well. Things sure were going well for me today…**

**End flashback

* * *

**

It was Christmas eve, the day of our dance. I lay on my bed, trying to think of a good outfit. It was 6:30. Thirty more minutes until Kouji came over to pick me up.

After another 10 minutes of thinking, I finally decided to just wear an outfit similar to the one I wore to the digital world, just like old times.

I stood in front of a mirror, inspecting my outfit. I wore a light magenta tank top with a heart in the middle along with a matching magenta glove-like thing that went past my elbows (A/N: like the one Kari wears in Digimon 02). With that, I wore a magenta skirt that went just above my knees and a pair of violet leg warmers, leaving only a small area right above my knees uncovered. On top of that, I added my favourite fuchsia hat that I had worn to the Digital World. And last but not least, to finish the entire 'purple' outfit off, I wore my favourite pair of violet and white trainers. Who said it was a formal dance?

I checked the clock. 6:58, Kouji could be here any minute now. _Ding-dong._ I smiled. Am I not just plain psychic or what? Running downstairs, I answered the door.

"Hey Kouj." I started, looking his outfit over. I'd guess he was thinking the same thing as me while choosing his outfit. Something close to the one we wore to the digi-world. He was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair of dark navy jeans, his blue jacket with yellow stripes going down each arm, a pair of blue and white trainers and the navy blue bandana with golden brown stripes that he had worn to the digital world years ago. And over all that, he wore a black coat that hung just above his knees (A/N: like the one Yuki wears in Fruits Basket.)

"Hey 'Zumi. You ready to go?" he asked, stepping inside.

"Yup, just let me grab my coat and I'll be right there." I answered, running to the closet. I picked out my favourite white coat and pulled it on. It was made of a thin, light denim-like material and went down past my knees. Stepping outside after Kouji, I locked the door and we headed down the street towards our high school.

"You look nice tonight." started Kouji, blushing slightly and looking away. "Reminds me of that outfit you wore to the digital world." He finished. I flushed.

"That's what I was aiming for while I was choosing my outfit. You look pretty nice yourself. Your outfit looks a lot like the one you wore to the digi-world as well." I replied, fidgeting nervously. What was wrong with me? I never used to act like this around Kouji.

"Like you said, that's what I was thinking while I was choosing my clothes too." He answered, looking up towards the sky in thought. "Just like old times." He whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yeah… just like old times." Memories of our past experiences in the digi-world came flooding back into my mind. How we had met, how I had run towards him when I was scared, how he had cheered me on against Calmaramon, and finally, how I had promised a date with him and Takuya when they defeated Cherubimon. Guess that makes this our second date then. I smiled.

The rest of our walk towards the school was in silence, but it wasn't the awkward type of silence. In fact, it was rather comforting. We simply enjoyed each other's company as we walked through the beautiful snowy streets of Shibuya.

We soon reached the school after a few more minutes of walking. Once inside, we dropped off our coats in our lockers and then headed towards the gymnasium, where the Christmas dance was being held. Loud music could be heard blaring through the hallways as we neared the gym. Heading inside, we soon found our friends, Takuya, Junpei, Kouichi and my other friend Sakura. They were all there with their dates, Takuya with a new girl named Nakuru, Junpei with someone named Mikan, Kouichi with my friend, Miyu and finally, Sakura with her date, Sasuke. (A/N: Sasuke reminds me of Kouji for some reason… they don't act anything like each other, yet I just get this thing happening where I mix up the images of Sasuke and Kouji in my mind while I'm reading fics that include the two of them. :P anyways back to the story!)

Takuya and Nakuru were the first to hit the dance floor. Mikan and Junpei followed soon after, leaving Kouichi, Miyu, Sakura, Sasuke, Kouji and I to stand and watch. After a few more minutes, Kouichi finally gathered up some courage to ask Miyu to dance, and the two joined the fun as well. Sasuke, like Kouji, didn't seem to talk much, so Sakura complied by pulling him towards the dance area and started dancing with him. At first, he didn't seem to move, but after a little convincing from Sakura, he started moving slightly to the beat. This left Kouji and I to stand and watch. An awkward silence engulfed the two of us, neither daring to ask the other to dance. After two more songs though, a slow song came up.

"Do you… want to, you know… dance?" Kouji asked, blushing and pretending to look like he didn't care. He tried to look away, yet still attempted to steal a few glances back at me to see my reply. I gave him my warmest smile.

"Sure." I answered, trying hard not to blush as he took my hand and led us towards the dance area. I raised my arms and wrapped them around his neck as his hands jumped down to wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We both flushed at the contact, yet started to step slowly to the beat. To make myself more comfortable, I leaned my head onto his shoulder, and he responded my leaning his head towards mine, his navy blue hair blending with my blonde strands. (A/N: another pointless interruption, but I've had this question in my mind for quite a while now… is Kouji's hair blue or black? Same goes for Sasuke, is his hair dark blue? Or black? If anybody knows for sure, let me know! )

We continued to move slowly to the beat until the song finally ended and I lifted my head from his shoulder and pulled my arms back.

"Thanks Kouji. I really enjoyed that." I told him, blushing brightly, but smiling nonetheless.

"We don't have to stop if you don't want to." He grinned almost suggestively. I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck once again, dancing to the next song even though it wasn't a slow one. We continued to dance like that for quite a few songs until we finally stopped for a drink. Deciding to buy a cold drink, I held Kouji's hand and pulled him along to the vending machines outside the gymnasium. Kouji had wanted to pay for the drinks, but I convinced him that I would buy my own. After taking a few sips, we grabbed our coats from our lockers, deciding to step outside for a little air. It had started snowing a little, the white snowflakes falling softly around us.

"So Kouj, do you have a Christmas wish?" I asked him, giving him my best smile while walking back few steps away from the school and into the snow.

"Yeah. I've got a wish, but for now, it's a secret." He replied, grinning at me. "You'll find out soon enough." I giggled. "So do you have any particular wish?" he asked me.

"Like you said. It's a secret." I replied, smiling stupidly. He smirked. We stayed silent for the next few minutes, simply watching the beautiful scenery around us. After a few more minutes, Kouji finally spoke up.

"So do you want to go back inside and dance?" he asked much more confidently than last time.

"Yeah. I'd love to." I smiled widely before linking my arm with his and walking back into the school. This time, we dropped both our coats into Kouji's locker since it was closer to the gymnasium. Once inside, Takuya immediately came up to us.

"So where've you two been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" he started before an idea hit him. "Did the two lovebirds finally decide to get some time alone somewhere?" he teased, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Kouji smacked him on the head.

"So why were you looking for us?" I reminded Takuya, being rather curious myself.

"I'm having a party at my place after this dance. You guys want to come? Tomoki, Junpei and Kouichi will be there. It'll be just like old times!" he stated excitedly and rather quickly. Kouji looked at me.

"Sure. You don't have anything to do after this right Kouji?" I asked to make sure I wasn't interrupting his plans.

"I haven't got any plans. Let's go." He answered, giving me a smile.

"So it's a yes? See you at my place later then!" Takuya answered happily before he disappeared into the crown to find his girlfriend Nakuru again.

"Come on Kouj. Let's dance!" I told him happily as a slow song came on. Taking his hand, I pulled him towards the dance area. He smirked.

Once we found a spot, I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. He responded by wrapping his arms around me and pulled me close to him, holding me almost protectively. I must be the happiest girl alive. We moved slowly to the beat through the next few songs and it wasn't long before the DJ spoke into the microphone, announcing that the next song would be the last song of the night. I looked up at Kouji and he smiled down at me. Of course, I returned his smile with my own. Putting my head back onto his shoulder once more, we danced through the last song before I finally pulled my arms away from his neck as the song came to an end. But he didn't remove his arms from my waist. Instead, he pulled me towards him, whispering a soft 'Merry Christmas' before leaning in and meeting my lips with his own. I flushed. Everyone was staring, but I ignored them and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back. I heard a few startled gasps from Kouji's fan girls and my fan… boys…somehow, that didn't sound right… But over that thought, I smiled into the kiss, feeling Kouji's lips curl into a smirk as well as the same thought crossed our minds. 'Ha! I've got a girlfriend/boyfriend! So stay away from me!'

Finally pulling away to take a breath, our gazes met and we gave each other the warmest smile we could muster, pulling into one last hug before we both pulled away. There were applauds and whistles from most of our audience, causing our fan clubs to flare and stomp away. We both flushed, but we were both wearing idiotic smiles on our faces. This was definitely the best night ever. And with that, Kouji took a hold of my hand, pulling us both out of the gym and towards his locker to retrieve our coats. The dance ended enthusiastically, every passerby seemed to give us teasing looks.

We headed towards Takuya's house together, hand in hand, and it wasn't long before we reached his door. Kouji quietly raised his right arm to ring the doorbell, causing the overly hyper Takuya to run over and fling the door wide open with an impish smile on his face.

"Hey! Merry Christmas guys! Come on in!" he gestured for us to enter.

"I'm not a guy…" I muttered, glaring at him.

"Hehe… sorry. Forgot." He replied, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Follow me downstairs, they're all in the basement. We're going to be singing some karaoke!" His mood changed back into his hyper one again as he half dragged us down the stairs.

"Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai hikari o matotte get a fire power!" I heard Junpei's voice shout more than sing. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, I saw Junpei with a microphone, Kouichi sitting on the couch behind him and watching, while Tomoki sat next to Kouichi, covering his ears in a pathetic attempt to block out Junpei's horrid singing.

"That's enough singing from you." Takuya stated, grabbing the microphone away from Junpei.

"Aw… but I liked that song!" Junpei whined.

"Takuya! Why don't you sing a song?" started Tomoki, smiling brightly up at his idiotic idol.

"Yeah!" shouted Takuya, raising a fist into the air before choosing a song and started singing 'Salamander'.

He sang enthusiastically, giving a bow as we gave him a few applauses. He then gestured for Tomoki to sing next. Tomoki blushed, but proceeded to choose his song and start. He sang his favourite song 'Say Yes'.

Tomoki finished his song, still blushing lightly as we applauded, before Junpei grabbed the microphone and volunteered to sing next. His song was 'Spark'.

He sang rather off-key. Bowing and smiling before handing the microphone to Kouichi next. Kouichi smiled and chose his song, standing up to start 'Oreta Tsubasa de'.

He started rather slowly, before speeding up nearly twice as fast.

Halfway through the song, he stopped and pretended to do an evil laugh, causing the entire gang to stare at him and burst out laughing.

He finally finished, smiling widely at our applauses before handing the microphone to me, telling me to sing next. Smiling, I stood up and chose my song before starting nervously. It was my favourite song, 'Kaze no Shizuku'.

I finished, still fidgeting nervously as the others applauded.

"You're good at singing." Kouji complimented, smirking at me.

"Thanks. But everyone has sung once already. Isn't it about time you sang a song?" I answered, smiling suggestively.

"I'd rather not…" Kouji started before Takuya interrupted.

"Come on! What's the point of karaoke if you don't sing?" whined Takuya.

"Yeah! Come on Kouji! Sing me a song!" I encouraged, giving him a bright smile. He looked at me for a moment before he sighed and picked up the microphone, choosing 'In the Blue', before starting.

Kouji finished, putting the microphone back on the table and returning to his seat on the couch beside me as we applauded him.

"You're a great singer Kouj! You should sing more often!" I complimented, smiling as he smirked in response.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't like singing in front of other people." Kouji replied, smirking slightly.

"Aw, but you'll sing for me when no one else is around right?" I teased, giving him my best puppy eyes. He smirked.

"Sure." He answered coolly.

"Yay!" I shouted, jumping up and down while clapping my hands like a little child who just got a bag full of candy. Kouji raised a brow at me as everyone else stared.

"Hehe… um…" I flushed, embarrassed by my stupid actions. "Hey Kouji! Why don't we sing a song together?" I suggested, trying to change the subject. He looked at me.

"If you want to." He stated, plugging in a second microphone and waiting for me to choose a song. I chose my favourite one. It consisted of a male and a female singer and I was sure Kouji knew this song. We started together. The song was 'An Endless tale'.

We finished together, both blushing slightly. Everyone applauded loudly.

"That was great you guys!" Kouichi complimented, giving Kouji a pat on the back.

"Thanks." we answered, still blushing.

"Anyways, let's sing a Christmas song together!" suggested Takuya, choosing a song we all knew and plugging in one more microphone. Takuya and Kouichi shared one, Junpei and Tomoki shared one, and finally, Kouji and I shared the last microphone.

The song was 'More More Happy Christmas'. A Christmas favourite to our gang.

There was a musical solo and everyone took this chance to burst out laughing at our little song. As the song prepared to start again, we settled down and continued.

The song soon ended and we finished, smiling brightly at each other before bursting out laughing once more.

"So, what's everyone's Christmas wish?" Takuya asked brightly.

"My Christmas wish… to gather some courage to ask Mikan to the movies!" shouted Junpei, punching a fist into the air. We stared at him.

"Good luck with that." Stated Takuya before he asked Tomoki.

"So Tomoki, what about you? What's your wish?"

"I don't have much of a wish, I just want to get along with my brother a little better. And some higher grades would be nice too…" he drifted off, hand on his chin in thought. We laughed.

"My wish… for mom to have less stress I guess… not much I can do about that though." Kouichi started, thinking deeply.

"My wish has already been fulfilled." I started, throwing a smile towards Kouji, "And that was to spend Christmas with all my friends. So what's your wish?" I asked Kouji for the second time that night.

"Not telling." He smiled. "You'll find out. But how about you Takuya? You haven't stated your Christmas wish either."

"My wish is for everyone to have a happy time here together!" he shouted. If you ask me, I'd say our wishes were rather corny…

It was 11:50PM. Ten more minutes until Christmas. We were leaving and starting to head home when Kouji offered to walk me home. Now, we were walking towards my house, hand in hand. I looked at my watch. 11:58

"So Kouj, you still didn't tell me your Christmas wish yet." I reminded him, staring at him curiously.

"You didn't tell me your Christmas wish either. You lied when Takuya asked." He replied looking back at me.

"Yeah… I did, my real wish was to spend the first moment of Christmas with you." I blushed. "But I couldn't tell the others that, I didn't want them to feel left out or anything." I answered.

"First moment of Christmas?" Kouji asked, he stopped walking and looked at his watch. 11:59 "One more minute. Let's count down." Kouji suggested, as I got closer to him to look at his watch. We stared at the second hand. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, zero! It's Christmas!

We looked up at each other and smiled. Kouji then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into our second kiss of the night, yet this one was different from our first. It was more passionate and loving, unlike our first while everyone was watching. I soon felt his tongue lick at my lips, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth for him and our kiss deepened, lasting for what seemed like hours. We finally pulled away, blushing.

"My Christmas wish was to kiss the one I love most, the second it becomes Christmas." Kouji confessed, blushing madly and suddenly finding his shoes rather interesting.

"I'm the one you love most?" I asked timidly, blushing twenty shades of red.

"You know you are." Kouji smirked.

"Well how very polite of you." I replied, smiling. "Demo… Aishiteru Kouji." (But… I love you Kouji.)

"I know." He replied, grinning as he pulled me towards him for one last kiss. It wasn't one like before, instead, it was chaste yet loving. He then pulled away, taking a hold of my hand once more as we started our way towards my house again.

"Merry Christmas Kouj."

"Merry Christmas 'Zumi."

* * *

AH! Finally finished! Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Hehe… I know they didn't exchange gifts with each other here, but let's just say all they need is each other, not some random gift. Gods that sounded so corny… :P Or we could just make them all broke! They don't have enough money to buy presents! I know it's a pathetic excuse, but just follow along okay?

Oh, yea, the songs they were singing, were all from the official Digimon Frontier Christmas soundtrack. The songs that they sang solo, were all character songs originally sung by the actual voice actor of the particular character. The Christmas song they sang together, More More Happy Christmas, was also an official song that the voice actors had sung. The songs that werementioned in this fic includes:

-Salamander (Takuya Kanbara's Song)

-In the Blue (Kouji Minamoto's Song)

-Kaze no Shizuku- Drop of Wind (Izumi Orimoto's Song)

-Say Yes! (Tomoki Himi's song)

-Oreta Tsubasa de- With Broken Wings (Kouichi Kimura's song)

-Spark! (Junpei Shibayama's song)

-More More Happy Christmas (Frontier Gang's Christmas song)

-Fire! (opening theme)

-An Endless Tale (2nd ending theme)

That's all for now! So please people, don't forget to read and review! That's my Christmas wish! To get reviews, NOT flames! XD

**Meri Kurisumasu! (Merry Christmas!)**

-izumi minamoto


End file.
